


Rest

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Persona 4, Adachi, rest for the wicked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

They put him here, in prison, as a consequence. But here, there were no women, no carefully packed nimono, no brats... It was the closest thing to a real vacation he'd ever had.


End file.
